Explications
by unefillequipeutpaslafermer
Summary: Ce qui s'est passé entre Eren et Mikasa avant que Jean ne les surprenne. Liée à mon autre fanfiction "Espoirs Brisés". Attention aux spoilers!


Eren venait enfin de terminer de ranger la chambre qu'il partageait avec les garçons. Cela lui avait pris pas mal de temps puisque Jean ne rangeait absolument rien et ne se fatiguait même pas à faire son lit. S'il n'était pas aussi terrifié de Livaï, il aurait sans doute laissé son désordre en place. Il prit la direction de la chambre de Mikasa, qui était clouée au lit depuis leur retour de l'expédition, pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés dans la cabane, il lui avait rendu visite dès qu'il en avait l'occasion pour veiller sur elle, même si elle était à chaque fois endormie. Il n'avait du coup pas pu discuter avec elle de ce qui s'était passé entre eux dernièrement. En entrant dans sa chambre, il trouva cette dernière à terre vêtue de son uniforme, en train de faire des abdominaux. Il nota, tout en s'approchant d'elle, qu'elle ne portait pas son écharpe, cette dernière étant soigneusement posée sur son lit.

« Que penses-tu être en train de faire Mikasa? » demanda Eren d'un ton agacé. Ses côtes s'étaient brisées sur le chemin du retour de la mission et devraient prendre quelques semaines à guérir selon le médecin. Il se sentait coupable de la voir dans cet état, étant donné qu'il était dû à sa tentative désespérée de le sauver de l'emprise de Berthold, ce sale traître.

« Je suis en train de faire de l'exercice, c'est ennuyeux de rester au lit sans rien faire» répliqua Mikasa comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde.

« Tu sais très bien que tu ne feras qu'empirer ton état! Arrête ça et repose toi » lui répondit Eren sur un ton moins sévère. Il s'était promis de veiller sur elle pendant son rétablissement, mais elle ne semblait pas clairement vouloir se montrer plus soucieuse de son état. Cette dernière ignora d'ailleurs ses propos et continua insouciamment ses exercices.

Furieux de voir qu'elle ne souciait guère de ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, il se posa à côté d'elle et l'attrapa, la posant sur ses genoux, une main dans son dos pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Elle se laissa faire à contrecœur, elle savait bien qu'il était inutile de lutter contre Eren car il n'allait pas la lâcher si facilement. De plus, elle aimait bien être dans ses bras, lui qui d'habitude évitait le moindre contact physique.

Ce dernier se mit à la réprimander: « Tu es vraiment têtue Mikasa. Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi pour changer.» Essayant d'éviter son regard, elle se défendit: « Je vais bien Eren, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Et de toute façon tu as toujours veillé sur moi. A chaque fois que j'allais mal ou que j'étais en danger tu as toujours été là. Comme la dernière fois, lorsque nous étions face au- »

Eren la coupa brutalement: « Maintenant que tu en parles, je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire à ce sujet. Tu t'es vraiment montrée imprudente cette fois-là, ça ne te ressemble pas. Comment as-tu pu faire une telle erreur de jugement Mikasa! »

Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas la brusquer ainsi, mais il voulait bien lui faire parvenir la détresse qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait vu le Titan l'attraper, l'étreignant avec fermeté sous ses yeux, alors qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que contempler la scène, impuissant.

« Je pensais vraiment avoir une ouverture, donc j'ai tenté le tout pour le tout. Jean m'avait prévenue mais je l'ai ignoré. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, te sauver » énonça Mikasa, s'en voulant de ne pas avoir été plus prudente et d'avoir inquiété Eren. Ne laissant pas le temps au jeune soldat de répondre, elle ajouta, le regard affectueux:

« Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit mais merci. Merci de m'avoir sauvée, de m'avoir appris à vivre dans ce monde, d'avoir été à mes côtés pendant tout ce temps. C'est la seule chose qui compte à mes yeux. » Déstabilisé par sa réponse et son regard, il détourna son regard d'elle.

Elle lui avait déjà dit ces mots, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés face au titan qui avait tué sa mère, mais à tête posée il ne savait pas comment réagir. Tellement de sentiments l'avaient envahi ce jour-là qu'il n'était pas certain que Mikasa avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés face au Titan qui avait tué sa mère. La voir sourire, les larmes aux yeux malgré le désastre autour d'eux, les soldats mourants et leurs camarades blessés, l'avait vraiment affecté. Depuis le jour où il l'avait sauvée des trafiquants, il s'était juré de la protéger et d'être toujours là pour elle, même si il était persuadé que ce sentiment n'était pas partagé et qu'elle pensait avoir une dette envers lui.

Il avait compris ce jour-là qu'il s'était bien trompé et qu'elle agissait ainsi parce qu'elle le chérissait plus que tout au monde et qu'elle voulait rester à ses côtés. A ce moment-là, il avait pris conscience que lui aussi voulait rester pour toujours à ses côtés, qu'il ferait tout pour rendre cela possible et qu'il lui mettrait l'écharpe autour du cou encore et encore puisque cela semblait si important pour elle. Le jeune homme s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir comprise pendant toutes ces années et de ne l'avoir pas traitée comme elle le méritait. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle était tout aussi importante pour lui, mais trouver les bons mots n'était pas son fort.

Eren se mit à scruter la pièce, lorsque son regard fut alors attiré par l'écharpe de Mikasa. Repensant à la promesse qu'il lui a faite, il tourna la tête vers elle, le regard toutefois fuyant: « Je te l'ai dit n'est-ce pas? Nous serons toujours ensemble. N'abandonne jamais d'accord? »

Posant une main sur sa joue gauche, il se mit à caresser la blessure qu'il lui avait infligée à Trost, alors qu'il n'avait aucune maîtrise sur ses transformations. Il se sentait toujours aussi mal d'avoir essayé de la tuer, malgré le fait qu'elle-même ne lui en avait jamais voulu. Voir cette cicatrice lui rappelait aussi son manque de contrôle sur ses pouvoirs de Titans et les morts que cela avait causé. « Je... suis désolé. Tu te retrouves toujours en danger par ma faute, j'ai même essayé de te tuer. Sans parler de tous ces soldats morts à cause de moi et de ce qui est arrivé à Hannes. Le commandant a même perdu un bras à cause de moi… »

A ces mots, Mikasa l'enlaça par le cou, enfouissant sa tête dans sa nuque, ne supportant pas de l'entendre culpabiliser. « N'y pense plus Eren je ne t'en veux pas. Arrête de penser ainsi, tu nous as tous sauvés ce jour-là, les autres et moi. Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, tu ne devrais pas porter ce fardeau en toi. »

Il la laissa l'étreindre, posant la tête sur son épaule. « Merci Mikasa. » Il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que Mikasa était vraiment incroyable de croire autant en lui. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment il n'avait pas pu remarquer ses sentiments pour lui auparavant. Il se rappela soudainement du visage souriant de cette dernière se rapprochant du sien, les yeux brillants et eut alors une idée.

Eren se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de son amie d'enfance et plongea son regard dans ses yeux foncés. Un peu désorientée, elle ne détourna pas les yeux, bien que déstabilisée par son regard ardent. Lui aussi était un peu gêné, bien que ce soit moins évident. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment à se fixer, comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient, se redécouvrant. Eren découvrait pour la première fois les sentiments qu'elle lui avait toujours portés et Mikasa pouvait découvrir une lueur étrange qu'elle n'avait jamais remarquée dans son regard. Le jeune homme rapprocha instinctivement son visage du sien, comme hypnotisé et elle en fit de même, pensant comprendre ce qui allait arriver. A quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, il prononça sur un ton de défi: « C'était à moi de le faire en premier » avant de sceller ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils se sentirent tous deux électrisés par le contact, appréciant la sensation des lèvres de l'autre. Mikasa répondit au baiser tandis qu'Eren refermait ses bras sur son amie. Cette dernière, voulant davantage profiter de ce moment, agrippa fermement son tee-shirt. A bout de souffle, ils durent mettre fin à l'échange.

«Eren », fit timidement Mikasa, le cœur battant à tout rompre, sous le choc de leur récent échange. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour Eren l'embrasserait, ou même retournerait ses sentiments. Pendant toutes ces années, elle ne pensait qu'être une amie, voire une sœur à ses yeux. Elle avait toujours désespérément espéré qu'il la voie comme une femme, malgré l'obsession du jeune homme pour les Titans et son apparente ignorance pour ses sentiments. Son geste avait du coup éveillé en elle des envies, elle en voulait plus. «Je te veux.» Pour appuyer un peu son propos, elle commença alors à caresser tendrement le visage d'Eren d'une main, le faisant frissonner au contact, pendant que l'autre descendait plus bas. Elle se mit ensuite à palper les muscles de son torse à travers le tissu, tout en se mettant à embrasser le creux de son cou.

Eren fut quelque peu désorienté par ses mots et ses gestes, il aimait ce qu'elle lui faisait mais avait malgré tout quelques doutes en lui. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur que leurs camarades débarquent et les surprennent, puisqu'ils étaient supposés être tous occupés à l'extérieur, mais parce qu'il avait peur de faire mal à Mikasa et que cela ruine pour toujours leur relation. Alors que cette dernière s'était penchée pour lui retirer son pantalon, il l'en empêcha en la plaquant contre lui, sa poitrine pressée contre la sienne, encore incertain de ce qu'il voulait. Bien malgré lui, les gestes précédents de cette dernière ajoutés à leur position actuelle firent monter en lui un désir intense et il sentit son entrejambe gonfler. Son amie sembla le remarquer, puisqu'elle se mit à l'embrasser, plus passionnément que précédemment, glissant sa langue contre la sienne. Il répondit avec tout autant de fougue, tout en déplaçant ses mains sur sa taille, une main sur le bas de son dos.

Lorsque le baiser prit fin, il l'interrogea: «Tu es sure que tu veux aller plus loin? Je ne veux pas te forcer à quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter.» Il était bien conscient qu'avoir ce genre de rapports pourraient changer à jamais leur relation, il ne voulait pas qu'elle en vienne à le regretter plus tard.

Mikasa lui déclara d'un ton décidé: «Oui, je t'aime Eren et ce depuis toujours, je ne veux le faire avec personne d'autre que toi.» Depuis l'incident d'il y a six ans, il avait été celui qui comptait plus que tout au monde à ses yeux et son seul espoir dans ce monde cruel. Elle savait qu'elle n'aimerait jamais un autre homme comme elle aimait Eren. Elle glissa une main entreprenante sous le tee-shirt d'Eren, caressant ses abdominaux, mais celui-ci bloqua sa main. «Je ressens la même chose, je n'en ai pris conscience que récemment. Je ne vais pas me retenir.»

* * *

Epuisé, Eren se laissa tomber à ses côtés et l'installa sur son torse, la serrant contre lui comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne disparaisse. Ils étaient tous deux en train de reprendre leur souffle que Mikasa lâcha un « Je t'aime Eren». « Moi aussi » retourna le jeune soldat, en entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Mikasa. Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment. Eren jouait avec les cheveux de la jeune fille et elle avait posé sa tête au niveau du cœur de son ami pour en écouter les battements. Ils profitèrent du moment présent car ils se doutaient bien que ce serait le seul moment de répit auquel ils auraient droit. Après tout, en tant que soldats, ils n'avaient pas de temps pour les sentiments personnels.

Puis, à la grande déception de cette dernière, le jeune homme se releva, se mettant à chercher quelque chose par terre. «Que fais-tu? Tu ne veux plus de moi c'est ça?», prononça désespérée la jeune fille, presque sur le point de pleurer. Eren trouva alors l'objet qu'il était en train de chercher et se dépêcha de retourner à ses côtés. Mikasa se rendit alors compte qu'il était simplement en train de ramasser l'écharpe, probablement tombé du lit lors de l'acte. Il la lui enroula autour du cou, déclarant: «Je serai toujours à tes côtés. Fais-moi plus confiance à l'avenir. Ne l'oublie jamais.» Mikasa lui adressa alors un magnifique sourire, qui lui réchauffa le coeur, et promit: «D'accord. Je ferai plus d'efforts à l'avenir.»

* * *

**J'ai censuré une partie, elle est disponible sur AO3 (lien dans ma description). Sinon laissez-moi un petit commentaire que vous ayez aimé ou non ça me ferait plaisir!**


End file.
